


Next Time

by wan2wantU



Category: Until We Meet Again - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of OhmFluke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan2wantU/pseuds/wan2wantU
Summary: Your prompt: Earth hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Kao is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.(Prompt from a prompt generator)
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Next Time

Earth’s birthday event is coming soon, and so he decided to do something for the fans. He decided that he will dance a girl group medley and started taking dance classes.

The first few weeks of dance classes went well. Even though he struggle from time to time, he is determined and confident that he will do well on the D-Day.

—1 week before the D-Day—

Kao woke with his phone’s continous ringing. It is the weekend and he is trying to get some rest. At first, he decided to ignore it but it just keep on ringing. With a groan, Kao reaches for his phone and answer the call with his eyes closed.

“Phi…” Kao immediately recognize the voice on the other line. It’s Ohm.

“Yes, Ohm?”

“Phi, Fluke called me earlier…” Ohm said on the other line with low voice and a hint of hesitatio.

“What happened?” Kao sensed that something is up because Ohm is the type who would go straight to the point.

“Earth…” Just by the mention of the name, Kao jolted up in worried even before he know what’s happening.

“Phi, Fluke said Earth sprained his ankle during the dance class this morning.”

“Send me his current location.” Kao said and ended the call.

———In the hospital———

Earth is scrolling though his phone when all of a sudden, the door of the room slide wide open. He looks at it in shock and see Kao catching his breath but still trying to look cool and okay.

Kao, on the other side, is still catching his breath and started to staighten his clothes when his eyes match with Earth.

Earth explains what happened, trying to assure Kao that he is okay, just a bit sad that he would not be able to dance in his birthday event.

“It’s okay.” Earth said with a smile, “There’s gonna be a lot of next time.” Kao replied with a faint smile. He knows how much excited Earth is about the event. Earth would call him every night, after the practice even though he knows that Earth is tired.

Kao doesn’t want to ruin the mood so he started going through the paper bag that he brought.

“Here, i got you some bread.” He saw how Earth’s face lit up with just that.

“And also…” He said as he struggle to take the colored markers from the paper bag.

“Colored Markers?” Earth asked in confusion. Kao just ignore him as he search for the yellow one.

“Just tell me if it hurts.”

Kao, then proceeds to draw sunflowers on Earth’s cast. Earth just look at him with a warm smile, feeling wamth in his heart. He has never been so thankful by having someone by his side.


End file.
